rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vallance Conspiracy
The Vallance Conspiracy was a movement by various members of the Imperial Guard and the White Knights to return Prince Anlaf to the throne of Burthorpe, and King Vallance to the throne of Falador. When uncovered too soon, and without the expertise and funding of some of the key members of the conspirators, the conspiracy fell to pieces leading to many executions and many more fleeing the country. Background In Year 164 of the Fifth Age, King Vallance was claimed to be too old to rule by the White Knights, so they claimed King Vallance gave Sir Amik Varze the right to rule Falador and Asgarnia. Since then, many others have stepped up to establish their own power in Falador, the most recent being the Grey Family. With Prince Anlaf's absence due to the many Asgarnian wars also abused, others had risen to power in Taverley and Burthorpe. Many people began to work in tangent to bring a return to who they view as the rightful King of Asgarnia. Participants Conspirators The Renderra Family The main source of funding to the conspiracy, the Renderra Family has kept a long tradition of not bowing to a monarch in Asgarnia until Valence is returned to the throne, and since Lucius, none bowed in general. Through positions in business and the faith, the Renderra kept active in Asgarnia even without much beyond scrapings of political power there, in what Asgarnians thought was Kinshra land, and what the Kinshra thought was Asgarnian land. Repelling all sides, the Soulwood remained secured. Owning the bar in Taverley, the basement was used by the Order of the Raven to help return King Vallance, and to work toward Gielinor's balance. Ultimately, when control of the family passed from Natalie to Driez, Driez Renderra decided that fighting a war like this, regardless of people, would be suicidal. Driez pulled his funding and soldiers, taking his bannermen to the Aethyric Empire. Instead, Driez has promised if Prince Anlaf ever returns, he will fund Anlaf's army to keep it standing. The Green Arrows Of the three Imperial Guard divisions, the Green Arrows under Elril Tarmakos and Ricven Arroway were by far the largest supporters of the conspiracy. Not just because of their closer ties to the Renderra, but their freedom of speech ensured by the Druids. Recruiting more people than needed for the small area of Taverley, the Imperial Guard was prepared for war. Lord Regent Renning Townsend Chosen by the conspirators, Lord Renning became the next Lord of Taverley, butting heads with many of the local Nobles. A calm headed aristocrat, Townsend was dead set on the Divine Right of Kings, feeling none of the "upstarts" rightfully had it. Cait Hynes Speaking through a few druids, Cait Hynes chose not to get involved directly. However, her ideas did take shape on the conspiracy, dragging in a few other organizations. Some White Knights *Alister Abdul-Qadir *Elena Renee *Others, unmentioned as they are still roleplayed. Investigators Sir Amik Varze Finding the movement too harsh, and also very likely to uncover what actually happened to King Vallance, some say Sir Amik Varze was against the conspirators for this reason. Others claim he accepted the current, Saradominist Leadership. Regardless, he appointed Sir Calum Schizon to searching for the conspirators, investigating them, and executing them. Sir Calum Schizon A former Saradominist Inquisitor, and current White Knight Partisan, Sir Calum Schizon is a calculating and persuasive knight who was assigned the direct duty of locating the conspirators and silently disposing of them. Working with Temple Knight connections, his network of Knights and Spies were named for Saint Castro (Canonized for rooting out Zamorakians hiding within the Church) the Castrotar Order. Allister Abdul-Qadir Finding he was close to being discovered as a conspirator, the young Allister, youngest son of Alim, betrayed many of the conspirators in order to save himself from execution. The Events Initially, the Renderra were alone in their feelings of loyalty to Vallance, remaining isolated as they had for centuries before. Under Lord Lucius Renderra, the family was forced onto a more international political scene, which led to connections from Natalie Renderra's rule onward. Finding sympathizers, Natalie organized a few groups with the intent to put Anlaf back in Burthorpe. Elril Tarmakos, appointed head of the conspirator military, began to mass recruit for the Imperial Guard's Green Arrows, using it as a front to bolster the military. Funding coming in from the Harvest festival monetized by Renderra funding to be a larger affair, as well as the construction of "The Builder's Folley" to Godric Grey at the southern border of Taverley were both used by Elril to help the cause. With the Triumphal arch to Godric being revealed the day Godric was arrested, the Arch was stripped of it's art and left as a solid gate, making it so Taverley was the only place that could march into Burthorpe. The plan, naturally, was for a single battle and riot to cause a revolution to reinstate Prince Anlaf, using the walls and mountains to hold out as long as possible from outside forces until it reached the point of leaving the enemy broke. However, plans quickly had to change as Driez Renderra took the helm of the Renderra. Unlike his ancestors, Driez felt Taverley and the Soulwood should not be the focal point of the Renderra, instead choosing to pull out to the Isles with his army. With the Taverley rebels now lacking cavalry, artillery, and as much funding, a delay was put on any unification conflict. This delay was enough for Sir Calum Schizon to intervene. With Allister Abdul-Qadir, a White Knight switching sides, many of the conspirators' names were revealed. Notably, Allister did not reveal the Renderra involvement, as they had left the movement, nor Cait Hynes, as Hynes was not a well known conspirator outside her Druids. Otherwise, the main conspirators Renning Townsend and Elril Tarmakos were being actively pursued by Sir Calum Schizon. Aftermath Renning Townsend has since fled Asgarnia, taking refuge in a small estate on Karamja. Elril Tarmakos, however, was quietly assassinated by Allister, who left a coded note for the Tarmakos family explaining what had happened. Elril's wife and sons, also involved, managed to decode the letter and flee to the Renderra Isles, where they are now ironically protected by Jean Irongrey. Offered an out before the conspirators were being captured, Ricven left with Jean Grey to Port Tyrion, with Jean defending Ricven's actions as necessary for the protection of the Grey family. Ricven and Jean are close friends, especially as Jean was never in a position of power high enough to be a target of the conspiracy, and outcast enough from his family With the Renderra far away and no longer involved in Asgarnian politics, their remaining agents were keen to report Driez's involvement, until Driez had sent the Order of the Raven to silence those who would speak up in the name of national security. The gruesome way the deployed Ravens did so, streaming organs about the home of the former conspirators, left those who would otherwise claim the Renderra were involved silent. After a gift of steel and gold to Sir Calum Schizon's knights, any claims of Renderra involvement were ignored. However, Elena Renee as a Temple Knight Sentry for Saradomin, was not executed. Instead, she was forced to take an oath abstaining from politics, and a year of labour with a convent to reevaluate her faith. Other Knights were not as lucky, beheaded and hung as traitors. Sir Calum Schizon's quiet and deadly approach to the situation contained the conspirators in such a way the public was never made known of it, but even today his search continues, as there is a very real fear of the remaining, hiding Conspirators returning to bring back King Vallance from hiding. Category:Event Category:In-Character History Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:White Knights Category:Renderra